


Whiskey Rivers

by marieanatrujillo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1.8K, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, I don't know man it's my first smut writing, Sex, Smut, daddy! zayn, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieanatrujillo/pseuds/marieanatrujillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fucked up, I fucked up." Those words reiterated in his thick skull as he notices the situation he's in with his wife and baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so this is my first time writing this genre so bare with me, I'll get better I promise. :) Enjoy

The glass of coke and whiskey stilled at the table, small ripples occurred, as the flimsy support isn’t as supportive. His limp, weak hand, just from hitting the abused bag hanging from the ceiling, clutched the strewn glass, bringing it up to his pink lips. The bittersweet taste burnt his throat as it gulped down, starting the process towards the sweet evanesce to soon happen. It’s all he wanted to do, two things mainly –forget about her, and get highly buzzed enough to forget everything.   
There was a reason for why he was at the inadequate bar, full of other inebriated men and women with slightly slurred words. It was a worthless and vacuous argument they had over who got to take the midnight shift of the helpless baby, consistently crying and wanting a necessity. Of course, it always escalate to something triggering, leading the maudlin wife clutch her pillow and blankets and attempt to fall asleep and the husband trying to forget the words that crossed his mind way too many times.  
It was selfish of him, to be here drinking, looking at women half-nude or getting too close to the disgusting men. He never accepted one of their offers because it’d be a worsen situation if he did, and neither of them were in that position to endure that type of inflicted pain. The last sip of the deadly mixture was drunken by his sinful soul, giving more sins to add onto that list. It was probably time to go back to his house, home sweet home, being 2:27 in the morning. He only had two drinks, there were some figures doubled by his untrustworthy mind, but only to grip the steering wheel tighter and relax his immensely tense shoulders. The door was unlocked, she did have hope he’d come back, and they always came back one moment or another. The living room was spotless, all the broken vases and destroyed flowers he had left behind were gone. There was one specific flower that she tried to revive, the hope and happiness still oozing out of that bright yellow sunflower. He mindlessly stares at it for a second, thoughts corroding his mind and his conscience. His footsteps felt heavy and tiring, the alcohol taking effect. She heard him coming up the stairs in a slow manner, taking too long to get up the steps. The baby was finally asleep for the next few hours, until she needed something,   
“B-baby?” His voice was thick and obvious with alcohol. He looked hopeless; his eyes were full of begging for her forgiveness. A small and quiet ‘Hi’ is forced out of her mouth, her voice so inferior to his thick groggy voice, mixed with slurring and his accent.   
She was dressed in her usual pajamas, one of his old over worn shirts, a pair of frilly lace panties she loved because it showed her feminine side he adored of her.  
“Were you asleep?” He asked with caution, silently dragging his feet towards her frail body, like fine china in a flimsy cabinet. He watched her as she shook her head as a response, taking tiny steps and bringing him into a hug. That was there favorite thing to do –hug until both of them felt fine and comfortable.   
“M’sorry, I’m so damn sorry. Fuck, I-I never meant to do any of that and-and…” Her lips, pressing soft, cut off his rambling luxurious kisses to his dry, chapped lips. He needed her love, just like she needed his. It’s been a while ever since their beloved bundle came into the world. Ironically, her muffled cries filled the house, both of them scattering to her small nursery. The juxtaposed words on the wall read ‘KYLIE’ in bright pink letters with dots of blue and purple within the pattern. She gently lifted the small girl, rocking her body back-and-forth, attempting to silence the awoken newborn. Zayn looked at her with such admiration and love, but the alcohol making sure his hormones rocketed up to the sky, feelings of lust bothered his muscles. After a few agonizing minutes of hushed voices and soft hums from the both of them, his beautiful princess was asleep once again. The urges were more forced and encouraging, not being able to look at her without thinking about the things they could do soon enough.   
“C’mere babe.” He opened his arms, waiting for her to lurch forwards to him, snuggling into his embrace. His long fingers (much to her pleasure) lifted up her chin, eyes meeting and gasps exchanged, leaning his scruff jawline to her neck, pressing kisses and exchanging between maneuvering his tongue around the kiss and sucking slightly but just enough to create a temporary bruise on her skin. Her moans filled their room, feeling uncomfortable with a wet spot on her beloved underwear. She urged to take off his leather jacket from his shoulders, anticipating the moment already. He pulled away for a moment, teasing her to surely satisfy her soon.   
“You taste like whiskey…” She murmured as he fiddled with the hem of her –actually his- shirt, “I like it.” A smirk played on his lips, bringing her hand to his lips, a lingering kiss to be broken as he got a cup and bottle of Johnnie Walker’s Black Label whiskey, pouring it into the cup. He did as she asked for, whiskey lips full of sexual frustration and hunger for her. He took a couple of sips, proceeding on just brushing his lips against her. She pulled over the shirt, revealing her breasts as his eyes widen at her anxious state. He wasted no time pushing her to the edge of the bed, her knees making contact with the small ledge of support the huge bed had. She sat upright with Zayn in between her legs, making sure they’re accessible to him at any given moment.  
“You’re so god-damn beautiful sweetheart.” He mumbled amid into his kisses, making sure their tongues made contact every time their lips did.  
“Take off your god-damn shirt sweetheart.” She was honestly impatient at his soft movements, not knowing if it’s the alcohol or this is the game he wished to play, in his mind it was honestly both.  
Zayn was quick to remove his shirt, giving her a full view of his shaped body he worked hard for and the scattered tattoos around his shoulders and running across to his chest. It was a significant move to kiss her favorite tattoo -the lips surround by wings. Zayn’s lips were brought down to her neck, slowly slithering the way down through the valley of her breasts and down to her naval, feeling her anxiousness as she gripped the sheets slightly annoyed and aroused a horrible mixture she thought. His hands kneaded her breasts, shifting between rubbing them and kissing the hard nub.  
“Zayn…” Her voice growled, seeming annoyed how she couldn’t deal with her problem and only he can. There’s that god-damn smirk, her thoughts focusing on his facial features. He positioned himself in-front of her entrance, pressing his thumb at her core, slightly rubbing circles with it. She couldn’t squelch her moans,   
Plump, red lips were pressed onto her inner thighs softly but forcefully gripping at them. Seeing her vulnerable towards him always made him take a short intake of breath, the veins and muscle becoming prominent and a pleasurable bothering.   
He hooked his fingers around her ‘girly’ underwear, immensely close to ripping them off as he yanked them off her body. This will get us another trip to that store she loves so much, he thought as he discarded the material that covered her heat somewhere in the room. He brought up his mouth to her core, lightly flicking his tongue against her slit, getting her properly wet.   
“F-fuck Zayn keep doing that.” She exclaimed as one of her hands were at her breasts and the other gripping the silk sheets.  
He cupped her sex with his lips, sucking her, kissing her until he pulls away, with a smack of his lips.  
“Please baby, don’t do this to me.” She stuttered as she ached for more. His lips went back to her, inserting a finger into her. Her attempts of suppressing the moan were a failure, letting out several at one moment as his fingers kept working her up.   
“Tell me how good you feel baby...” Zayn cajoled, rubbing his thumb against the nub in circles and pumping his fingers into her sex.   
“Amazing, I’m so damn close.” She mumbled with a mixture of incoherent words and loud moans. Just to bring her off edge, Zayn stops and pulls out of her before she could do anything. He brought up his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices up she had left on him.   
“Sorry baby.” He kissed her lips, letting her taste herself. She slowly crept up the king-sized bed, both of them getting into a much more comfortable position across the soft feathered pillows. Whimpers and consisted muttered ‘I love you’ into each other’s skin as the hands wandered against each other and her hands persisted for his clothes to be off with a harsh tone.   
She took his shaft in her hands, marginally pumping him in a constant motion, getting him worked up.   
“Revenge is a total bitch.” She hissed in his ear as he massaged her breasts, pinching the nub with a smirk oblivious to him but so prominent to her,   
“Sh babe that is enough talking from you.” He whispered in her ear as he positioned his length in front of her entrance, playing and teasing her by running the head of his penis across her slit. She opened her mouth to say a rude comment about how overly fucking impatient she was, but he was quick to silence her by burying himself into her sex. A vociferous moan escaped her lips, parting in pure pleasure and euphoria. That’s what he’s always brought her, pleasure, happiness, euphoria, and hope. Zayn hugged her body tight, slightly lifting her up to be as close to her as possible. He bit on her collarbones, not caring that they weren't prominent, leaving pretty marks to be discovered in the morning. Scratch marks were scattered on his bare back as he rocked into her, slowly then speeding the pace up to bring it back down to slow, just to piss her the fuck off. Her hips met his, rolling and grinding into him to create more friction between them, feel the burn of it.   
“Fuck babe, I-I’m so close.” Zayn whined while she whimpered and moaned inaudible words. A throaty groan escaped Zayn’s lips as he reached his high and a light scream with several curse words falling behind both of their slurred speeches.   
She swears on her life his voice sounds like pure sex, but during sex, she can feel his abdomen contracting and a wave of pleasure overcoming his entire built body.   
He’s curled up to her side, arm hanging loosely around her waist while the other is placed a bit above her messy hair.   
As a baby’s cry filled the room from the monitor, he willingly got up, grabbing a new pair of boxers and walking over to your side, susurrating against her forehead before pressing a sweet kiss, “I’ll get it Mrs. Malik, don’t worry, you’re obviously too tired.”


End file.
